(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical connection element for removeable and essentially perpendicular connection to a cross-sectionally rectangular bar.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
The origin of the present invention was the unsatisfactory way in which bunk bed ladders were attached to the raised bunks they were intended to service.
Two main forms of attachment exist in the prior art. The first uses (usually metal) hooks on the two upper extremities of the ladder side rails. These hooks have an inverted U-shape so that they may be placed in variable lateral positions over the side of the raised bunk bed and later removed if necessary. Not only do the metal hooks often scrape the beds but they are potentially injurious to the children who often play in and around such bunks. However the chief disadvantage of these hooks is their insecure attachment such that one or both hooks may easily be dislodged for instance by playing children even when the ladder rests on the floor. This poses a danger to the bunk user.
The second kind of bunk ladder currently in use is of the permanent attachment kind wherein the upper extremities of the ladder are rigidly attached, usually by bolts, to the bed frame. Although this arrangement circumvents the instability of the above discussed hook design, the removeability and variable positioning allowed by the hooks is lost.
It is therefore clearly desirable to provide a bunk ladder which combines the advantages but avoids the disadvantages of the above two designs.
In seeking to satisfy this desire, the present inventor broadened his objectives to seek a general mechanical connection element of the kind mentioned at the outset.